


Battlefield

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, Kid Fic, M/M, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bray Wyatt's words weaken Roman, Dean realizes it's his turn to do the saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the roman/bray feud, which is really intriguing and i'm just digging it. plus, i haven't written ambreigns in forever, who could complain?

Roman Reigns was a very well put together, stable person. He was content and happy with himself, and was level-headed and a good person altogether.

He was usually the one who would go to the rescue and pick up the pieces in any compromising situation, whether it be having to knock out anyone who threatened him or the people he loved, or be the hero and save Dean from his demons.

But now, Dean had to be Roman’s Superman and it terrified him. He could barely handle himself or save himself, how could he save another person? But he had to save and protect Roman from one demon, one twisted, sick demon.

And that demon was Bray Wyatt, master manipulator and someone who knew how to get under somebody’s skin. Dean knew from last year, when Bray Wyatt almost destroyed Dean by using his incarcerated father against him.

This time though, Bray was really hitting below the belt and using undoubtedly the most important thing to Roman to tear him down. He was using his beloved daughter, Joelle. And if Bray was trying to make Roman self destruct, it was working. Even though Joelle had to live with her mother since Roman’s job on the road would be too overwhelming for a child, Roman still loved his princess with all his heart and visited her as much as he could.

Dean knew he had to talk to Roman and reassure him, but he noticed Roman becoming more and more distant and withdrawn.

“Roman, you can’t let him get to you. He’s only playing games and trying to get inside your head.” Dean got on one knee and put his hands on Roman’s shoulders, trying to get his attention.

“Dean, you don’t understand. He’s brought my daughter into this. My JoJo, my baby.” Roman replied, the fear he had for his daughter’s safety written all over his face “I’ll kill him if he even thinks of getting near her.”

“I know, Rome. He’s down this to me before, you saw it. You saw how he haunted me with my father, and you were there to save me. Let me save you.”

“I’m not the one who needs saving, Dean.” Roman’s tone stayed flat, which scared Dean.

“You both need help. I’m going to be here for you, whether you like it or not.” He kissed Roman’s forehead and embraced him, Roman not moving and staying as stiff as a board. “She’s safe, Rome. We won’t let anything or anybody get to her.”

Dean and Roman got on the first flight to Pensacola after taping Smackdown, Roman barely making a sound the entire time. They had picked up Joelle as soon as they could and she had ran to Roman, Roman scooping her into his arms as he hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go of her.

When they got to their home it continued, Roman barely letting Joelle out of his reach, and Dean noticed how shaken up Roman was by how much tighter he held her and how he watched her so intently.

Dean had gone to lay in his and Roman’s bed in their bedroom that night, to let Roman have some privacy with his daughter. When he had noticed Roman had been taking longer to tuck Joelle into bed, Dean tiptoed to her room to see what Roman was doing.

He stopped in the doorway when he saw Roman sat on the edge of the twin sized bed, watching Joelle sleep as he kept a gentle hand on her back. Dean took a few steps into the room, his presence being acknowledged as Roman turned his head from his daughter.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Dean whispered, kneeling beside the bed.

“I don’t want to leave her.” Dean knew what Roman really meant, and he nodded his head.

“Why don’t you bring her to our bed?” Dean suggested, Roman agreeing by gently picking her up and taking her to their bed, Dean following. He watched Roman put the covers over her tiny body and bent down to kiss her temple. Dean walked up behind Roman and wrapped his arms around his waist, Roman relaxing at his touch, sighing.

“I can’t let anything happen to her Dean, I can’t. She’s my everything.” Roman turned around in Dean’s grasp.

“I know. And we won’t let anything happen.” Dean promised. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face in the crook of his neck, taking deep, shaky breaths. Dean massaged Roman’s head and ran his other hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him.

“I love you.” Roman breathed out, Dean hearing him despite it being muffled and barely audible.

“I love you too.” Dean kissed the top of Roman’s head.

Dean knew everything would be okay. He had already dealt with Wyatt twice, so he knew all of his mind games. Dean hoped Bray knew he was messing with the wrong man and the wrong family, he hoped he knew that this was the beginning of a brutal and personal war that he wouldn’t win.


End file.
